You're such a Beautiful Disaster
by forbiddenist
Summary: So Sora's a teacher. He has good relationships with his students, an especially good one with the "popular boy". But what happens when the new principal takes a fancy in a certain skinny, cinammon haired, blue eyed English teacher? Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** More explicit. You asked for it. Kinda. Well, more explicit it is.**  
Disclaimer:** I DO NOT (though I wish to) OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. weeps  
**Warning:** Yaoi...Sexual content...maybe a bit of swearing. (My dad will rip my head off if he sees this...)

**You're such a Beautiful Disaster**

Sora was pinned against the wall, his breath heavy and labored.

"R-Riku..." The name came out as a moan as the boy's lips found its way to a hot spot on Sora's neck. Skilled fingers made quick work of his shirt.

"Don't..." Riku's hands touched the belt that held his jeans up. Sora tried to look at Riku in his misted state of vision, but Sora couldn't look his partner in the eye. He tried his best to hold back his moans as Riku touched places he didn't even dare to touch on his own.

Then again, he had to be quiet.

They were making out in the Teacher's toilet.

To make things worse,  
Riku's lips were about to touch his member.

Sora moaned, his hands slipping into that mop of silver hair, he but his tongue and tried his best not to make too much noise.

"Who's in there?"

Shit.

No, wait. SHIT.

Riku had stopped, pulling away, wiped his mouth in the process. Riku pecked the trembling brunette on the cheek before saying softly in his ear, "Sorry sensei...You're going to have tofinish iton your own..."

Sora covered his mouth to hold back the tears... He was so hard...PAINFULLY SO...

The only words he found in his pitifully limited vocabulary to describe Riku now was...

CRUEL BASTARD.

Riku walked out of the cubicle, greeting the intruder with a 'yo, 'sup sensei'. Sora tried so hard to not make a sound andpray that the both of themwould just leave.

"Next period is about to start! What are you doing in here, Riku? GET OUT!"

**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

"Alright, class. That will be all for today." Sora announced, he had already held the students back for twenty minutes because he couldn't finish a chapter with mid-year right around the corner. They had all groaned but they still paid enough attention to the important points mentioned.

He was about to head for the bathroom when he saw a few girls crowd around the boy that had almost drove him mad a few hours ago.

"Hey Riku, want to come to the party Kairi is hosting tonight? She practically begged us to ask you to go...She's too shy to ask you personally..." Riku smirked to himself.

Sora had gathered enough courage to walk over there and smack one of the heads of the girls lightly.

"Talk about these things after you leave the class room, ok? I need to have some quiet time and I plan to have it here. You're not making it easier for me." Sora had a fake smile on his lips, trying his best not to look at Riku.

The girls had laughed.

"Oh, we almost forgot...Kairi's party is for cool people, and she thinks you're pretty hot, sensei...Why don't you come too?" Sora stared at them for a moment, a blush coloring his pale cheeks for a brief few seconds.

Riku had slammed his fist onto the table.

The whole assembly stared at him.

"Sorry ladies, but Sensei and I have an appointment. Tuition for Biology, right?" Riku's ocean blue eyes scared him now.

"R-Riku?" one of the girls managed to stutter, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Come on, sensei. Let's go."

**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

He couldn't believe his ears. How DARE they ask Sora along? Sora was his and his alone. He didn't want to share him with anyone else. If anyone dared touch a strand of Sora's hair...he'd probably rip that person's head off and turn him into bloody pulp.

He was practically dragging Sora down the hall, pushing open the door to the lavatory, he pulled Sora inside before turning around and claiming those petal soft lips of his teacher. A slender hand tried to push him away.

"Riku, please!" Riku had let Sora push him away, letting out a sigh as he watched his lover with a lazy gaze. Sora straightened his tie, smoothing the creases out of his shirt and re-adjusting his glasses, regained his honor.

"What happened out there, Riku?" Sora looked up at the boy with a worried expression. Riku said nothing, moving closer to his lover, pushing him against the wall, burying his neck in his nice, crisp white blouse.

"I love you."

Sora felt arms around his waist and against his back, a simple hug. He was awfully confused, but he patted the boy on the back anyway.

"I love you too."

**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Squall stepped out of the sleek black car, his pale face showing signs of annoyance and boredom. He really didn't want to be in the education industry in the first place. He sighed as he walked (or more like trudged) into his new school. He was nearly past the gate when he saw something (how about someone) that really caught his interest. There it was, through the window...

A certain pale, slender, cinammon haired person that seemed to young to be called a man.

**sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

**Atogaki: **I made it through chapter 1!  
Yay!  
My cat gave birth to nine kittens!  
Yay!  
Wait!  
I don't have a cat!  
...!  
Yay!  
Ignore me. I'm high on chocolate today.  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
I'll assume you know the benefits of a tinsy little review...X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** So I can't spell. Hmm...Well, I made it to chapter 2...Which is good cause it means I have yet to be torn to shreds by my father seeing this. Yay. By the way, Sora's 20, Riku's 17, Squall is 28 and Cloud is 27. Oh, and Fredwin Mahogany Burkley says hello.  
**Disclaimer: **I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Ok, I lied...well, I AM entitled to dream...sighs  
**Warning: **May not be addictive but containes m/m pairings all the same.

**You're such a Beautiful Disaster**

Squall stepped into the Principal's office. It looked grand enough, with its black winged chair in the corner, the trophies lined up in the glass cupboard by the side, all shiny and clean. He ran his finger over the varnished wooden table and the sweet leather chair behind it. He set his coat against the table, relaxing his aching muscles on the soft leather, waving his hand dismissively at the girl that had followed him in who he now presumed was his secretary; he settled in comfortably. He had smiled when he was left in peace. How he loved silence, the sheer splendor of it. However, even in that blissful silence, his mind was not at ease.

"Who was that...?"

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Sora tidied his desk, putting his pens and pencils back where they belong, clearing the eraser droppings (is that what you call the weird leftovers of those stupid latex things?). He stretched his tired arms and legs, leaning back and enjoying the silence. He loved silence. He prided himself in being one of the few people in the word who could appreciate the beauty of silence. He could just stare into space with nothing in particular in mind, just letting his mind dream. He could do that for hours.

He reached over for his cup of tea, two packets of sugar and one packet of creamer, as usual. He sipped it slowly, letting the warm liquid go down his throat, smiling to himself as he laid before himself the assignments of his students, ready for marking.

"Hey Sora," Sora looked up, his eyes meeting those of his best friend, Cloud Strife-A.K.A the school teacher heart-throb. He pushed his glasses up, granting the blonde a smile that would jolt ANYONE's heartstrings. Cloud had choked on his saliva, but somehow managing to choke out the words, "We've got a new principle." Sora watched him with curious eyes.

"A new principle? What happened to Ansem?" Cloud had laughed and leaned in to look Sora in the eyes. (Author is currently rolling on the floor laughing.)  
"He died in a car accident last week." (Author has, no HAD issues with Ansem. Smirk) Sora looked shocked. That he wasn't even informed of this until today was surprising.

Cloud smirked and patted Sora's head.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

It was Monday.

"Assembly in the hall!"

Riku was annoyed. He had heard that the principle had died (yay!), but he didn't expect the ministry to get a permanent replacement so soon. Also, he had that sixth sense of his that never went wrong beeping like crazy in the back of his head.

He strolled into the hall, taking his seat beside some random girl who had squealed and kept casting glances at him, he let his eyes roam over the crowd, finally settling his gaze on the object of his affections for so long.

Sora.

The brunette was sitting next to Strife, Sora's 'best friend' (or so he claims...Riku KNEW the man had perverted thoughts about his Sora!) and was it him, or was that bugger sitting a bit too close to Sora?

Someone stepped onto the stage.

The man had chestnut hair down to his collar, pale skin that would make most of the girls in school envy and a face that seemed to perfect to be real. The man was dressed in a simple black blouse, a red tie, and somewhat tight clinging pants that seemed to add on to the 'sexy' effect.

Riku took a while to absorb what he saw and put it out in words.

"**Hot**."

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

"Good morning, everybody," His voice was deep, smooth, almost like chocolate; of the highest quality. He rested his hands on the sides of the podium, his stormy grey eyes regarding every face that they landed upon.

"My name is Squall Leonhart. I'm your new principal."

There was silence, with a few whispers here and there. Riku was sure he caught the girl next to him blushing.

Squall let his eyes wander, searching for that certain cinnamon haired male. He finally caught sight of that slender being he saw through the window. And that figure was staring back at him. Squall regarded those ocean blue eyes, letting his eyes wander again, allowing them to travel down the slender neck and onto the brunette's chest, and finally taking in everything at once.

Never had he seen anyone as exquisite as that man that was now before him. It seemed as if the rest of the assembly was insignificant, blur. Only that certain man was clear in his vision, that perfect portrait of innocence and honesty. At least he hoped it was.

"I'll be taking charge of this school from now on, and I would appreciate it if you all would co-operate with me in attempt to make this...(he was tempted to say 'shit-hole', but decided against it) place...better than it already is." Squall continued to stare at the brunette teacher.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

"He's staring at you, Sora." Cloud nudged his friend, earning a small yelp from him. Sora felt extremely uncomfortable. He felt worse than when Riku saw his (ahem) for the first time (and he strongly doubted it was possible.), as if those stormy orbs were stripping him slowly, denying him any way to hide.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Riku followed the new principal's gaze.

Riku was enraged.

Riku felt like punching someone.

Riku saw the injustice of the world.

Riku, in other words, was damned pissed.

Sora belonged to him.

And only when he was dead would he let that ass hole touch what already belonged to him.

Even if that ass hole was one of the hottest people he's ever laid eyes upon.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

**Atogaki: **Wheeeeeee  
I've really got nothing much to say...  
OH! I know!  
How about "Drop me a review or two"? x3


	3. Chapter 3

**You're such a Beautiful Disaster**

_Boku wa kimi no vanilla...__-Gackt.C_

Squall pulled away from the sweet tasting lips of the brunette for air, at the same time tugging at his shirt, practically ripping the seams apart. Sora let out a sound of pain as Squall pressed him up further against the wall. Their tongues battled, their hands wandered onto skin unfamiliar to them.

"Squall..."

Squall continued lower, down the brunette's neck and onto his collar bone. He could feel Sora shudder as his hand reached in past unfastened jeans and the waistband of his boxers.

"Squall!"

Sora arched up against him, his breath heavy and fast, his eyes closed with sweat dripping off his face.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SQUALL, WAKE UP!"

Squall jerked, his eyes opening to see the blonde P.E. teacher before him, an annoyed expression on his fine features.

Ah, the same blonde freak from his high school years.

"Hello, Cloud." It wasn't a greeting; it was more of a statement.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Sora sat alone in the staff room, just staring into space. Cloud had told him to wait for him, that he had something urgent to do and it would only be a while.

'A while, eh? I've been sitting here for nearly half-an-hour...' He was freezing. The stupid janitor hadn't switched off the air-conditioning yet. He pulled his blouse closer around him, mentally slapping himself when he forgot to bring his jacket out in the morning. His eyes then landed on Cloud's coat. Surely he wouldn't mind him borrowing it just a second? Sora let his hand run gently over the fabric. Soft enough. He finally pulled it over his shoulders in one swift motion.

It was warm. It smelled of Cloud, and Cloud didn't smell bad. Something like roses. He rolled his eyes and leaned back when he found a particular spot on the ceiling.

"Sora, I'm back!" Sora started, sitting up, almost falling off his chair. He pushed his glasses up as he tried to regain his composure.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" Cloud had laughed at him, leaning against the door frame.

"Where have you been?" the tone was slightly annoyed, but not angry.

"Catching up with an old friend." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought your foot got caught in the toilet bowl while you were making toilet rolls." Cloud laughed, looking up at his best friend, he smiled.

"If my foot was really caught in the toilet bowl, you wouldn't let me in your car, would you?"

Sora had chuckled, slipping the coat off his shoulders and throwing it at Cloud, he made for the door.

"Dream on!"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Riku was chewing on his pencil while he stared at the math question before him. He was doing his homework in his room, his stereo had been sent for repair the day before and he was already dying of boredom. Maybe he should head over to Sora's house...

No! He had been dropping over too many times in one week! His mother would definitely get suspicious...

He threw the pencil against the wall with a growl of frustration.

He could care less.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Sora walked into his apartment, sighing, he let the keys fall onto the coffee table in the living room with a 'clink'. He reached to unbutton his blouse when he paused.

"How did you get in here?" He was staring at the platinum haired boy sitting on his couch with a pencil in his teeth and a math book on the seat beside him. Riku just smiled and made a little gesture.

"Continue."

Sora gave him a 'what-are-you-thinking-?' look.

Riku smiled at him.

"I needed help with math."

Squall leaned back onto the leather car seat; closing his eyes, he thought of the dream he had just a few hours ago.

"_Squall!" _

He wanted to hear the real thing.

He sighed, before he started the journey home.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"You're starting to become a pain." Riku smiled at the comment, patting his teacher on the head as the older man plopped down beside him.

"It's not my fault I'm bad at math." Riku let the Sora lean against him; resting his head on the latter's shoulder. Sora took the text book from him and set it on his lap.

"Which question?"

"3a. The Trigonometry one."

Sora stared at the question for a moment before whacking Riku on the head.

"This is first year material, Riku. How are you EVER going to pass your exams?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Please don't give me the talk about life again...I hear enough of it from my mother." Riku buried his face in Sora's neck. Sora tilted his head to the side, giving Riku the access he sought.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Riku opened his eyes, content with the warmth of the body in his arms. His Sora smelt so good...

He gently untangled himself from his lover and got off the bed slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. He pulled open the curtains and took in a deep breath. Then he gasped.

What the HELL was his new principal doing next door?


	4. Chapter 4

**You're such a Beautiful Disaster**

I love all of you who reviewed an read my story! I love you all to bits! Thank you so much, thank you so much! I'm so sorry I took so long! Gomen, gomen, gomen!

By the way I think you all know whata pickle ball is...if you don't, it's a kind of sport that involves a ballwith holesand two bats. It's like a slower version of tennis.

* * *

Riku immediately threw the curtains close again. He took a VERY deep breath before drawing those bright yellow sheets just a little bit, peeking out at Sora's new neighbor.

Surely heaven was more just.

He saw that stupid (but hot) new principal of his in the other house, in clear visibility, unbuttoning his blouse nonchalantly as the brunette peered down to his desktop...probably checking his e-mail or something. Riku pried no more.

He closed the curtain. He heard Sora mumbling as he turned.

"Riku...?" The latter neared the bed and took, warmly, Sora's out-stretched hand, intertwining their fingers, he kissed the chestnut-haired man's fingers.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Cloud sighed. He was just done with 3E's P.E, he was wet, his back was drenched in sweat from running around shouting at people to stop trying to kill each other with the stupid little plastic balls, and he had vowed never to touch another pickle ball again unless his job depended on it. Which most probably did. He cursed silently, reaching down to pick up one of those cursed little balls when he felt a very familiar icy glare rest on him. He straightened up, fixing up a fake smile in the process.

"Good morning to you too, Riku."

There was a scoff, before the tall third year stalked off.

Cloud sighed the second time in five minutes.

He continued picking up after the little nightmares he called students.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Squall sat in his office, looking out the window, still obsessing over the thought of wanting to possess the smaller brunette who was currently teaching in the class down the hall. He sighed aloud, shifting his gaze back to the papers he was supposed to sign.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"The English Teacher, by J.K Narayan. Turn to page twenty two, class." Sora flipped through the book's contents nonchalantly as he leaned against the desk, waiting for his class to settle down. When his ears were finally greeted by silence, he flashed the class one of his heart-breaking smiles, before continuing, "Tidus! From where we last stopped!"

The boy started, shooting up from his seat and holding the book over his face, he started reading.

"'Hostel bathrooms are hell on earth...'"

He heard sniggering from Riku's corner of the class. He sighed, unable to make eye contact with the silver-haired teen; he walked over, lightly tapping the younger male on the head with the book in his hand.

"You really shouldn't be reading Rock Magazines in class, Riku. Especially in MY class." He reached past Riku's hands, prying the magazine away from his young lover's; he made his way back to the front of the class. He laid the offensive piece of reading material on his desk before gesturing for Tidus to continue.

"'...At this moment a door opened and someone came out dripping..."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

It was after recess, and Cloud was with his eyes closed and leaning back in his seat (one would think he was half dead), he sighed for the forty-fifth time in two and a half hours.

"What's troubling Mr. Sunshine today?" Sora propped himself on his palm, elbows on the table, peering into the next cubicle, noisily sipping his coffee. Cloud let out a grunt that strangely sounded like a broken garden hose.

"Your cute little boyfriend." Sora started, rolling over to Cloud's cubicle to slap the back of his head.

"NOT SO LOUD."

"I think he hates me. No, I KNOW he hates me. He's making my P.E lessons hell, Sora." He took a deep breath, choking on a fake sob, he grabbed Sora's light blue sleeve and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Save me, Sora!"

"It's not that bad, Cloud! I'm sure he's just...protective of me...It'll go away..." Sora cooed, patting the spiky blonde head on his shoulder.

"I bet you're damn proud of it." Cloud was sniggering, patting Sora's shoulder with his free hand, he laughed out loud before he took another deep breath and his left thumb on Sora's cheek, letting his fingers rest on the intersection of the latter's neck.

"You're so lucky, Sora."

Sora then did a very un-Sora-ish thing.

He giggled.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"You have to read more, Riku. I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself, you know?" Sora sighed, placing "The English Teacher" on his beloved coffee table, he settled down next to the silver-haired teenager.

"Let's get married, Sora." Riku whispered, slipping his arms around his lover's slender waist, burying his face in his hair.

He was answered with laughter and a playful whack on the arm.

"What for, Riku?" Letting out another chuckle as Riku planted kisses all over his face.

"For love, Sora. So we can do it every night." Another playful smack on the arm.

Another kiss found its way to Sora's collar bone, warm lips lingering there for a moment before moving onto his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Sora."

The remark earned a chuckle from the latter, and a kiss on the younger male's forehead. Their kisses from gentle slow meetings progressed to passionate tongue battles, Riku's hands running down Sora's sides, Sora trying very hard to keep his self control and stifle his moans.

Riku gently lowered the brunette down onto the couch, his fingers making quick work of his lover's shirt and pants.

"So...bloody...beautiful..." He breathed into Sora's ear, his tongue trailing the outer shell of his teacher's ear. He was about to slip his hand past the waistband of his partner's pants when...

...The door bell rang.

The two cursed, hurriedly slipping on their clothes, when they heard knocking on the door. Sora swore he would put a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the front door next time.

"COMING!"

The knocking ceased for a moment, and Riku, still slipping on his pants hopped to the door, flipping it open, he shouted a string of curses at the man when he was greeted with stormy silver blue eyes.

Then he stopped.

"P-principal?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! (as usual.) 


	5. Chapter 5

**You're such a beautiful disaster**

"...You are...?" Squall was awfully confused. The man just called him principal. Unless...he was someone from his school?

"Umm. No, no, nothing. You just looked an awful hell like a principal, really." Riku tried to cover up his stupidity, reaching to scratch the back of his head.

Until Sora came up from behind him.

"Who is-" He paused, not knowing what to say.

"Sora." Squall seemed captivated by the smaller brunette, with his wide ocean blue eyes and pale skin and lashes a bit too long to be called male.

"Hull-o, Mr. Leonhart." The younger man plastered on a fake smile, moving his arm to rest on Riku's shoulder, he leaned forward and held out his free hand.

"What are you doing here?"

The tall brunette stifled a chuckle.

He took the offered hand and pressed his lips to it.

Riku had nearly punched the man if not for Sora's vice-like grip on his shoulder warning him 'if you make any move you're getting out of my house and never coming back'.

* * *

Sora wasn't complaining. Squall's lips were...soft. Not that Riku's wasn't, it was just that...this sensation was new. But of course, he knew he had to pull away or else Riku would lose his self-control and probably get expelled much earlier than he plans to.

"I'm your new neighbor." Sora looked surprised, Riku noted, slightly confused. Didn't Sora already know?

The only word Sora could find to put in his mouth now was,

"Oh."

He was standing close to Riku again, his left shoulder was practically pressed against Riku's right one, and his eyebrow twitched as he heard the remark, 'I'm sure he kisses ALL his neighbors' hands. Really.' This earned him a pinch on the forearm, which fortunately for him, went unnoticed by the taller brunette in the room. They exchanged a few minutes of words, and throughout those few minutes, Sora's eyes never left Squall's, until Squall glanced at his watch and flashed them a smile.

"I have to go now, please excuse me," He gave a little bow, and with that, left Sora's doorstep.

Sora waved goodbye, his heart all melted and warm. But when he turned around, he felt as if he just hit an ice berg.

Riku's face was as dark as a storm cloud. No, scratch that. Compare it to tar.

He was shoved rudely inside, forced into some lip-locking before being pushed against the door.

Riku had brought his face so close to Sora's he actually felt uncomfortable.

The silver-haired boy made to say something, but refrained from doing it, instead forcing himself on Sora some more.

Riku's hot lips pressed against Sora's, his hands wandering over the brunette's stomach and shoulder.

"Riku! What's wrong with you?" Sora grabbed the silver-haired youth's hand, his blue eyes somewhat revealing his fright by this sudden physical assault.

"Shut up," Riku looked into Sora's eyes again, his green orbs piercing the teacher's soul like it did so many times before. He felt Riku's fingers on his cheek, and could already feel the youth's breath on his cheek.

* * *

"You're mine."

Sora sighed, looking up from his comfy spot on the bed, not really making the effort to actually face his silver-haired lover.

"Yes, yes, you've said that ten thousand times, Riku." He felt Riku's weight shift on the bed. Strong arms slipped around his waist, and he felt warm breath against his shoulder.

"You know I'll never let you go, don't you?" Sora felt himself smile.

"Of course I do." He felt the boy behind him heave a giant sigh, before patting the arm around him and saying, "You'd better fly home right now, if you don't want to get grounded."

"What time is it?"

"Three a.m.?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

Leon was happy. He didn't know why, but he was happier than usual when he woke up that particular morning. His normally bitter coffee tasted sweet, his normally lethargic limbs were more willing to exercise, hell, even the garbage that sat outside awaiting the garbage collector smelled great.

He had hummed a happy tune while driving to school, (something along the lines of 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'.) He actually smiled at the janitor, (who was a bit startled at the sudden niceness and fretted over his job for a while and did not smile back.) Of course, he resisted the utterly absurd temptation of skipping into his office, and his heart was light and fluffy and happy, until...

...he saw that silver-haired boy he saw at his beloved's house...

...strolling into school in his crisp white blouse and midnight black pants.

And thus Leon's happy morning concluded.

* * *

Cloud stretched, yawning, before just settling for resting his head on his arms as he stared at the computer screen before him with half-lidded eyes.

"I should NEVER have majored in math..." he muttered to pretty much no one, as it was barely even 7, and people, NORMAL people, WOKE UP at 7. But no, he was a MATH TEACHER, he had to SET THE MID-YEAR PAPER.

"Why did I just HAVE to major in math!" he whined, a very un-cloud-ish, high-pitched whine, and he heard the clearing of someone's throat at the door. He looked up lazily to be greeted by a set of stormy gray–blue eyes and a flawless white face that did not seem very happy right now.

He back shot straight, realizing he was actually staring at the principal's face, and managed to stutter out the words, "How may I help you, sir?" in somewhat understandable English.

Leon mumbled something before stepping into the staff room and looking around.

"W-what?" Leon looked his way again, those stormy-blue-gray eyes stirring something inside his being, and he thought he felt his heart quicken.

"I said, 'Are you the only person in here?'"

Cloud nodded, feeling ever so small before the brunette man that stood proudly at a height of 6'1''.

He reminded himself to drink more milk.

It took him a moment to realize that the principal had settled down next to him.

"Are you I any way related to Sora?" Cloud was caught off-guard at this question, and he sighed.

"No, and yes, I DO look like him, I get that a lot." The blonde chuckled to himself, and then he turned to the Brunette sitting to his right, and he smiled.

And Leon knew why at least three-quarters of the school's female population was head-over-heels over the blonde P.E cum Math teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

You're such a Beautiful Disaster

**You're such a Beautiful Disaster**

Cloud took another sip of coffee, yawning for the nine hundredth time in two hours.

Sora glanced at his friend for a moment, before continuing his work on the computer.

"Cloud, how long did you sleep last night?"

His blonde friend just blinked at him twice before finally absorbing what he had just said.

"Umm. Half an hour, I think. And boy, am I full of energy."

Sora stared at him as if he was a rabid tiger.

"Cloud, that's not healthy." The spiky-haired blonde was just staring into space, as if in deep thought.

Sora was, once again, staying back in the staff room to squeeze in some more paper work and mark a few more comprehensions before heading home to get his daily dose of Riku and going to bed.

He shot a worried glance at Cloud, who was now listening to a blue ipod mini. (HAHAHA, oh, wait. Am I the only person finding this funny? ...right. I'm sorry.)

Cloud seemed to notice his friend's worry, and he raised the little mp3 player in the air and waved it around somewhat reluctantly, (his arms weren't functioning as well as they used to because of the lack of sleep) putting on his best smile, before pointing to the little screen and saying, "I'm fine! MCR keeps me awake."

Sora smiled a small sympathetic smile. Sure, Cloud could be a slob sometimes, but he was reliable.

He sighed, turning back to his own work, Sora continued editing the composition notes he had been working on for about two nights straight. (when he normally gets work done in one night.)

...It was all Riku's fault.

Sora blushed.

And at that moment, Cloud decided to look up from his exam paper.

"Oh...Sora-Wora's thinking of something naughty..."

Sora's eye brow twitched, before he slapped Cloud on the head with the closest composition stack he could find.

HARD.

"OW!"

Cloud glared, trying very hard to rub the pain off of his head when the door slid open.

"Take a nap, Mr. Strife." Cloud jumped at the chocolaty voice, and looked up to meet a set of stormy gray eyes.

"P-Principal." Sora blushed, turning back to his composition notes, he gulped. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Cloud 'hmphed', before turning away to continue fitting in math questions that wouldn't send the seventh graders on a mass suicide roll.

Sora scratched the back of his head a little, smiling to himself in embarrassment, turning to his own work.

He tensed as he felt weight settle on the side of his desk.

"Are you attached, Sora?"

Cloud nearly spat out his coffee.

Sora looked as if he would gladly teleport to Siberia and never come back.

"I...uh..."

Squall seemed to lean in closer, interested in what he had to say.

"He's taken!"

Both brunettes looked up to a grinning blonde (whose palms were sweating).

And what Cloud said next nearly made Squall choke and Sora vomit blood.

"I'M Sora's BOYFRIEND!"

Riku sneezed.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

They were walking out into the parking lot, having left the principal back in the staff room.

"What were you THINKING?"

Cloud sighed, shaking his head.

"I WASN'T thinking!"

Sora felt the urge to slap his best friend, but decided against it. He kinda DID save his and Riku's butts.

"I saved you a lot of trouble, didn't I?"

Cloud received a look that said 'and-my-aunt-is-a-circus-performer-who-travels-the-world-riding-an-elephant'.

"At least be thankful I didn't make someone up!"

The blonde shot the brunette a glare as he got into the passenger seat, crossing his arms indignantly after he put on his seatbelt.

Sora sighed, getting into the driver's seat, he pulled on his seatbelt as well.

"Just don't let Riku know about this, or he'd go ballistic."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"You did WHAT?"

Riku felt like wringing that pretty little neck of the blonde PE teacher.

"I'm just telling you! There's nothing going on between Sora and I! You to can go on with your lives and Ill go on with mine! I'm just _informing you_."

Cloud sighed, looking out the staffroom window nonchalantly, watching girls play soccer.

Riku thought he was going to blow a vein.

"You had the guts to even SUGGEST-"

"What's going on here?"

He two people in the cubicle stiffened at the interruption, both looking up with strained smiles.

"P-principal..."

Squall was leaning against the side of the cubicle, peering in with an elegant tilt of his chin.

Cloud stood and guided Riku by the shoulders to the door, all the while still facing the brunette; turning only to glare at the silver-haired youth as they exchanged annoyed looks.

As soon as the boy was out the door, Cloud felt a weight on his shoulders.

"...Squall?"

Cloud almost dropped the stack of papers he was whirled around to face the tall brunette.

He dropped it when he was pushed against the wall.

"S-S-Squall??"

"Tell me the truth, Cloud."

The blonde shivered, looking away from his Principal, he put a hand against a firm chest to steady himself.

"I _did_ tell you the truth." Cloud looked up and smiled, feeling awkward with his old school classmate pinning him against the wall with his face so close to his own.

Squall didn't respond, but continued to regard the blonde with an elegant raised eyebrow.

"You've always been a bad liar, Cloud."

Cloud's hand started exerting force on that hard chest.

"Not so close, Squall..."

The brunette chuckled, before pressing against the blonde with renewed strength.

"Why? I thought you used to have a thing for me?"

Cloud froze, but only for a second, before shoving the taller man off him rather rudely.

Blue eyes glared into stormy gray ones.

"That was back in University, Squall. It doesn't mean anything anymore."

The brunette frowned, before brushing some invisible lint off his shoulder, looking Cloud straight in the eye again, he kept an even tone.

"Of course."

Squall brushed himself off, taking a move toward the blonde.

Cloud took a step backward.

Squall smiled to himself, nodding, reaching to put a slender finger against Cloud's forehead, he pushed.

And then he left the room.

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY! I DESERVE DEATH! TT-TT


End file.
